


Defect and Regs: Which One is Crazier

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody made a mistake, Hunter is confused, M/M, Rex and Hunter would be a deadly team, but he'll role with it, chat fic, people stealing Rex's arcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Cody adds Hunter to the command chat. Hunter is beginning to think that maybe the regs weren’t as uptight and as normal as he thought them to be. Well… at least most of them.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-8826 | Neyo/CT-0292 | Vaughn
Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725040
Comments: 18
Kudos: 383
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Defect and Regs: Which One is Crazier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



_ Priority Alert: CT-9902 has been added to the command chat _

__

_ Priority Alert _

_Fox: Again? Really? How many CTs are we adding to the chat?_

_ Priority Alert _

_Gree: Can we ignore whoever Cody added to the chat and focus back on Rex giving me back my Lieutenants?_

_ Priority Alert _

_Cody: This is Hunter. He’s in charge of a commando squad, Fox. He has every right to be here._

_ Priority Alert _

_Ponds: Wait! I remember him!_

_ Priority Alert _

_Fox: Ugh_

_ Priority Alert _

_Gree: My Lieutenants. Rex. Give them back. Please._

_ Priority Alert _

_Bly: You kidnapped the Domino Twins what did you expect Gree?_

_ Priority Alert _

_Gree: Sanity? Time to prepare for whatever shit Rex was going to pull._

_ Priority Alert _

_Wolffe: Pfft, as if you could ever out plan that karking nerd._

_ Priority Alert _

_Ponds: This literally happened with Alpha-17 not even two weeks ago._

_ Priority Alert _

_Gree: Rex. My Lieutenants. Please. I’ll send the twins back. I promise. But I need my men. I need my sanity._

_ Priority Alert _

_Gree: Vaughn? Help me out here?_

_ Priority Alert _

_Vaughn: Sorry Commander! Captain Rex isn’t here at the moment!_

_ Priority Alert _

_Gree: Rex. Your comm. It is attached to your wrist. Your wrist! Please!_

_ Priority Alert _

_Hunter: What am I witnessing._

_ Priority Alert _

_Doom: The reason why I am surprised that we are winning this war._

_ Priority Alert _

_Bacara: Disgraceful._

_ Priority Alert _

_Neyo: Shut up Bacara, you know you’re enjoying this._

_ Priority Alert _

_Cody: Apologies for the chaos, Hunter. I gave up controlling priority chat a while ago._

_ Priority Alert _

_Fox: You gave up the moment you added the first CT._

_ Priority Alert _

_Hunter: I thought you regs were supposed to be… normal._

_ Priority Alert _

_Wolffe: Whoever said that was a lying liar._

_ Priority Alert _

_Neyo: Yeah, most of us karked in the head._

_ Priority Alert _

_Fox: Especially the CTs._

_ Priority Alert _

_Hunter: What?_

_ Priority Alert _

_Bly: Torrent Company._

_ Priority Alert _

_Gree: I’ve sent them back._

_ Priority Alert _

_Rex: Good. That’s all I needed. Torrrent will be arriving at your location once we are cleared to enter the atmosphere and land._

_ Priority Alert _

_Gree: My boys?_

_ Priority Alert _

_Rex: They’ll meet you there, Commander. Happy the twins could help you._

_ Priority Alert _

_Ponds: Evil, Rex’ika._

_ Priority Alert _

_Hunter: Captain, good to see you again._

_ Priority Alert _

_Rex: Good to see you too, Hunter. Take a lesson from Gree. And don’t kidnap my ARCs._

_ Priority Alert _

_Hunter: The Bad Batch likes a challenge._

_ Priority Alert _

_Rex: So does Torrent._

_ Priority Alert _

_Cody: Oh gods._


End file.
